


"Lazy"

by url0calkand1k1d



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Louie Duck Has a Stutter, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Louie Duck-centric, Mental Health Issues, Oneshot, Other, Sibling Bonding, Trans Female Huey Duck, Trans Huey Duck, at least she's trying???, della is a bad mom, huey duck is best older sister, kinda ooc but i need this rn, no beta we die like men, no i'm not projecting, u are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/url0calkand1k1d/pseuds/url0calkand1k1d
Summary: "You're so... lazy!"Right. Because that's all Louie Duck ever will be.
Relationships: Della Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	"Lazy"

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: y’all, i wrote thiz during a mental breakdown, it’z not worth hyping up

“You’re so... lazy!” 

Right. Lazy. It had been about an hour since Louie’s conversation with his mother. He had a whole day of watching TV marathons he wasn’t even that interested in planned, when she came storming into the room. He couldn’t really blame her, could he? Della was trying her best, and she was right in a way. He hadn’t moved from the couch for three days straight, and she was sick of it. 

Louie didn’t expect her to understand how his brain functioned. There were people like Dewey and Della. People who couldn’t sit still for two minutes without losing it. Then there was people like Louie. 

So here he was. Hiding under his doona in his comfort hoodie, sobbing. It was a big house, so hopefully no one would hear him. Although having recovered from his earlier panic, his eyes were still red raw, and breathing unsteady. How would he explain this to his mother? She obviously would never have to find out about his breakdown, but how would he explain how much her words hurt? He wasn’t trying to be lazy, he just... didn’t have any motivation. That wasn’t his fault, right? He didn’t deserve to be screamed at for that... or maybe he did. Maybe he was lazy. Maybe he was being a burden. Maybe- 

Somewhere during Louie’s catastrophic thinking, a figure had entered the room. They tried grabbing the green clad duck’s attention, but ultimately failed. It wasn’t until they yelled the duck’s name that they got his attention. 

“LOUIE!” 

Louie shot up, analyzing his surroundings, before he saw his older sister seated across from him on his bed, steadily grasping his shoulder. When had Hannah slipped into his room? 

“Louie... you okay, bud?” 

Ana never was great at comforting her siblings, but always tried her best. 

Rapidly wiping at his eyes to erase the tear stains, Louie laughed awkwardly. Lying under pressure was never his thing. 

“Oh!! Yeah- yeah, I’m fine... prom- promise.” 

Ana gave him a disapproving glare, before scooting over to Louie’s side. She looked at him for a second, seeking approval, hand hovering over Louie’s arm. Louie nodded slowly, turning his head away from his sister. Ana reached over, grabbing her younger brother’s shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. 

His tears began to flow increasingly, gripping onto his sister as if his life depended on it. They sat there in silence for a good three minutes, before Ana decided to speak up again. 

“Do you wanna talk about it..?” 

Louie contemplated for a moment. Talking to Hannah would be easy, she was a great listener. She just wasn’t great at fully understanding emotions. 

“Yes pleas- please.” 

His voice came out muffled, head still pressed into Ana’s shoulder. Even so, his sister seemingly heard him, separating them and nodding for him to continue. 

“Uhm... I was watching some rando- random show in the lounge. W.. w..” 

Louie’s faced scrunched as he struggled to get the word out. As if his stutter wasn’t bad enough, it also restricted him from pronouncing certain words. Nevertheless, his sister still sat, a patient look on her face. 

“Wh- when Mum came into the room. She started screaming at- at me to actually get up and do some- something. She called me laz- lazy.” 

By now his tears had dried, but that still didn’t prevent the angry look that plastered itself across her face. Hannah grew irritated a lot, but never at family... at least not until now. 

“She said **what**?!” 

His sister was really the only one who understood his lack of energy. Although not knowing from experience, she did do countless research in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook she never left behind to figure out what was ‘wrong’ with him. Hannah eventually figured out the source of the problem. Apparently it was rejective sensitive dysphoria, spiraled thinking, abandonment issues, lack of motivation to do anything, and dissociation. She even urged him to go to therapy to be diagnosed with _something_ a few times, Louie declining each one. He knew he couldn’t get help without one, just the thought of trusting a stranger with everything felt... off to him. 

Louie hadn’t even realized that the red clad duck had begun pacing around the triplets' shared room, nervously biting her nails and grabbing at her trademark hat.   


“Hey- hey! Hannah, it’s fine! I’m fine- fine!” 

Lying was a lot easier now he was calmer. 

Ana held eye contact with him for a moment before sighing, and flopping down onto the bed. 

“You have to tell her how much things like that effect you.” 

Louie exhaled, dropping onto his back to lay next to his sister. 

“Yeah... I kn- know. It’s just... h-hard, y’know?” 

The preteen turned over to glance at her brother, smiling solemnly and yet dismally. 

“I’ll tell her- her. Soon. She’s our mu- mum. She’s gotta unders- understand, right?” 

“Of course she would! You just have to communicate with her. She doesn’t understand everything going on in that head of yours, and that’s how things like this happen.” 

Louie didn’t reply, just adjusting his position to stare up at the bottom of Dewey’s bunk. Despite being rich, Scrooge never replaced any of his old furniture, leading the wood to become rotten and corrugated. 

  
Hannah eventually stood up, and held out her hand for Louie to grab. 

“You don’t have to cry in here by yourself. It’s not healthy. The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook states that simply talking about your feelings with others can relieve some of your stress. I’ll help you talk to Mum about it if you want. Just... don’t keep things like this to yourself. We’ll get through this. Together. Alright?” 

Louie reluctantly seized his sister’s hand, smiling remorsefully. 

“Tog- together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, i was sad, and bored, and need of comfort. pro tip: don't call ur mentally ill / nd child lazy.


End file.
